Please, Take Me With You
by Polkahotness
Summary: This PicFlic One-Shot is based off of one of my FAVORITE fanart pieces found on DeviantArt by Ragweed called "Take Me With You." Centers around the choices the gang makes about college their senior year right before spring break. R&R! AxH


**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Attempt at a OneShot here so gimme some feedback on your thoughts! I just had this idea when looking at one of my favorite FanArt pieces by Ragweed called "Take Me With You" and I just hope you guys like it a lot, i also suggest you check out that picture too. It'll add to the story :) _**

**_Anyways, enjoy and for all of you who are waiting for the next chapter of "Arnold Management with Dr. Bliss," don't worry, it's on its way! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Hey Arnold! and I don't own the picture, "Take Me With You" which is by Ragweed._**

**_Enjoy!  
><em>**

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>I never expected Arnold to go all out for flight school. Hell, GERALDO hadn't even expected him to do it. When our senior adviser Mrs. Forgelson (aka Mrs. Forging-son, she was known for faking signatures for seniors to get out of class just so they'd be more, 'cooperative') had us get in some circle and talk about our "futures," Gerald's eyes near exploded out of their sockets as Arnold spoke. I mean, it was weird hearing him say it to me when we were in the hall just him and I, but when he said it to the whole group like that, it almost made it seem more like some sick joke.<p>

Let me back up here.

It was a Friday, more precisely the Friday before Spring Break so we were all extremely antsy. Stink-o and Sid had been talking up some "Hotbox road trip" with Iggy and after scoffing at such an idea, Eugene boasted about getting tickets for him and his best-friend-since-forever Sheena to go see the show _Rats_ which they'd been talking about going to since grade four. Curly had some mad idea about going to Italy with a donkey? To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention. _Li_la was visiting people from Pleasentville (seems fitting) and Harold was going with Patty to a Wrestlemania convention (I was ready to steal his tickets). And of course, everyone knew that Rhonda's parents weren't planning on being in town so Rhonda was bound to have some kind of girly sleepover thing that I would NOT be attending. In the end, that pretty much took care of everyone except Tall Hair Boy, the Football-head and me.

With all the plans going on in the near future, everyone was pretty into their own worlds when Mrs. F called through the intercom for some impromptu meeting or something.

Phoebe and I exchanged a look when the announcement came on during our "The Future and You!" class which had ALSO been Mrs. F's idea.

Oh yea, Mrs. Forgelson was just chock full of them.

"Gosh, I wonder what it's about this time." Eugene wondered aloud as we walked down the hallway of Hillwood High to the gym for the assembly. "Maybe they're finally bringing back that swing set outside!"

"Boy Howdy! That hasn't been here since Hillwood High was still Urban Tots Preschool!"

"I reckon you're right there, Sid."

"And besides, what imbecile would would build a swingset at a HIGH SCHOOL, Eugene?" I looked over at him with an all knowing eyebrow raise.

"Helga, you shouldn't belittle somebody else's dream, no matter how unlikely it is for it to happen or not. Eugene is just as entitled to his ideas as you are."

"Yea, yea Pheebs. Let's just get to this assembly thing and see if all of Mr. Happy back there's dreams are gonna come true."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, phones away or I'll be glad to confiscate them. Miss Lloyd... we both know I've been hankering for a new Blackberry. Away! Now!"<p>

We had filed into the gym rather easily as we didn't have more than a hundred kids in our graduating class. Against my will, my eyes skimmed the gymnasium for that familiar oblong-shaped head and it wasn't long before I had lost track of Phoebe and all the rest of the gang that I had come in with. Standing on my tip-toes (as if that would help when I'm 5'9") and looking up to the very top row of the bleachers, I felt a heavy hot breath on the back of my neck and I soon stood flat footed and clenched my teeth. Bracing myself, I spun around to see none other than Brainy looking directly at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Uh...Hi."

"Brainy," I pushed him back hard, "back OFF! Criminy! Haven't you heard of personal SPACE before?" I quickly stalked off in search of anywhere to sit than by the creeper himself, I yelled, "Make way, make way! Can't you see I'm walking here? Move it!"

"Helga! Helga, over here!" Phoebe's voice rang out above the crowd and I glanced behind me to see that Phoebe had plopped a spot down next to Gerald and Arnold who was smiling my way.

_Remember you have LEGS, Helga. It's important to USE THEM when someone is CALLING you! Sheesh!_

I pushed my way through the crowd and sat down on the other side of Arnold so I could be on the end of the bleacher.

"Hey, Helga. You seem in a... pleasant mood."

"Oh cram it, Hair Boy. I've been sitting through classes all day-"

"You mean like the REST of us?"

"Geraldo. Does it LOOK like I was talking to you?" he frowned and returned his attention to Phoebe which allowed me to continue.

"Like I was saying, I've been sitting through classes all day waiting to get out of this dump for much more important things and now we have to be HERE and sit through Mrs. F try and be our best buddy. It's a hell of a lot worse than REGULAR classes."

"I'm sure you're not the only one with plans after school, Helga. And besides, maybe the assembly won't be too bad." he offered a smile and fiddled with the sleeves of his plaid flannel that hung off of his shoulders and over his teal shirt.

_Man, he looks great.. The way that shirt fits him just makes me want to-_

"Helga?"

"WHAT?" I glowered at him for a moment before Mrs. F's voice boomed through the speakers mixed with a sharp, high pitched tone that made everyone squirm in their seats.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Folks! Well, uh, here we are! I thought it would be nice to spend the last two hours of the school day before spring break together here in the gym!"

Everyone groaned.

"Don't sound so enthused!" she chuckled at her own joke and continued. "Now, today we are going to talk about the future."

"How can we talk about the future if it's not here yet? I'm confused!" Harold yelled and a few people sniggered at his question.

"Well, Harold, we are going to talk about _your_ future."

"Mine? Well, can't we talk about Stinky's future?"

"Why we gotta talk about mine, Harold? I reckon we oughta talk about Phoebe's future on a counta she's the smartest girl in the grade."

"Stinky, Harold, by 'your future' Mrs. Forgelson means that we will be discussing all of our futures and our plans for the future such as possible colleges and career choices." Phoebe clarified and Mrs. F shot her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Phoebe. Now-"

"But what if I don't want to go to college?"

"Harold, that's enough. You'll have your chance to talk about your future plans when we get to that. Now as I was saying, we will be talking about where all of you as individuals want to go with your lives. You're all young and have the world at your feet so now is a better time than any to talk about such things."

I felt my anxiety raise under my skin as my blood began to boil. I hated talking about my future. I knew where Bob and Miriam wanted me to go; anywhere but stay within a close proximity to them and their precious _Ol_ga.

So why did anyone else have to know where I was going? There was only one person I wanted to know and care about my plans and that was-

"Yes, Arnold?"

"Are we going to be telling... _everyone_ where we are planning on going and what we're planning on doing?"

"Well, yes, we will. Is there a problem?"

Arnold briefly looked around the gym at all the faces staring at him, ending on mine.

"Uh, no it won't be." he looked down at his lap and I noticed Gerald give him a suspicious look for a long moment.

"Now then, I will now break you up into groups, according to your homebases."

I rolled my eyes and directed my eyes over to Phoebe to whisper, "Looks like it's pretty much the whole gang, huh, Pheebs?"

She smiled and I sighed as I looked down to see her and Gerald holding hands.

This would be the third time they were back on again. I guess I couldn't blame the girl; she really only had eyes for Tall Hair Boy and I knew how that felt.

I looked over to Arnold who was still focused on his hands in his lap.

_Boy did I know how it felt._

* * *

><p>"Garsh, Eugene. That sure sounds like a big dream you got."<p>

"It isn't a dream, Stinky. I was accepted to AMDA at the beginning of the year! Which means, it's off to New York for me!"

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt or something?" some kid asked in mock wonder.

"Or mugged? I heard that happens a lot in the big apple..." another muttered under his breath.

"Of course not, guys. And even if I did, well, then I guess I'd be okay." he smiled and chuckled to himself. "I mean, it's not like I haven't dealt with any of that before!"

Our group "ooed" and "ahhed" at Eugene's tale of his acceptance letter and comments about his video audition. Sheena, who was sitting beside him, beamed at seeing him so happy. While she was very well aware of his preferences, she hadn't been able to shake that crush she'd had on him since they became friends. I felt bad for the poor girl; she was so focused on Eugene she never even took notice to the kid who sat behind her in our pottery class. Everyone but her seemed to know that Rick was into her, but she just wasn't into him.

"Eugene, that is a GREAT story and I know that we all wish you the best on achieving your dreams! You're so very talented, I'm sure that Broadway will snatch you up in no time!" Mrs. F boasted while we all whispered amongst ourselves. Arnold had kept quiet almost the whole time and while I or Gerald tried to get his attention, he simply shook or nodded his head as if in deep thought.

My mind wandered over to what he could possibly be thinking.

_What if he only wants to hear Lila's story? What if they're planning on leaving with each other far away from Hillwood to get married? Nah, Arnold is too smart for that. He wouldn't waste his life getting married right out of high school. I mean, who does that nowadays unless someone gets shacked up? Unless Lila's PREGNANT. No, she's too much of a goody-goody to do something THAT irresponsible and it isn't like Arnold would go off and shack up right away, more or less get in the same bed as a woman. What a kind and thoughtful guy. How noble he is to respect a woman so entirely and make sure not to forgo passed anyone's limits. How I hope that one day, even as we graduate and depart to live our separate lives away from one another, he will take me in his arms and confess to me his deepest harbored secrets and feelings the way I hope to someday do without making up some lame excuse as to why-_

"How about you Helga?"

"...Huh?"

"Your future plans after graduating? What are YOU planning to do?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"What does it matter?"

I felt Phoebe nudge me and I crumpled slightly only to feel the weight of all the eyes in our group locked on me.

"Helga, we all have to share. It's part of the exercise."

"C'mon Pataki. It can't be THAT bad."

"Helga, even if you don't have any plans for the future, maybe we could help you decide on somewhere to go. After all, there is the community college here in Hillwood-"

"I'm not STAYING here."

"Then where are you going? Surely you won't be just floating around without a college degree."

"NO. I won't be doing that."

"Then what ARE your plans, Helga?"

_What are your plans, what are your plans. You sound just like some annoying little nag that follows me around._

"I'm SICK of that question and I'm SICK of having to have an answer!" I opened my eyes to see my group looking at me with astonished eyes, Rhonda crossing her arms and plastering a smug smile on that perfectly made up face of hers.

"I knew it. I just KNEW she didn't REALLY have a plan. I mean, it isn't like she's Olga."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean, Princess?" I practically spit the words at her.

"Oh nothing. It's just that she has her life in order, doesn't she? Married to a rich Doctor she met on her trip to Athens where she helps with a homeless shelter and has a P.H.D from Harvard in Law. I don't know about YOU Helga, but it just doesn't seem like you're HALF as prepared as SHE was when she graduated."

Lila's eyes shot over to Rhonda with a worried expression, and Arnold suddenly spoke up.

"Rhonda, that was highly unnecessary."

"The girl IS a Pataki. All I'm saying is-"

"Enough Miss Lloyd. Now I want you to apolo-"

"No need to apologize here, Mrs. F. I think Rhonda is quite proud of herself. Now if you'll excuse me, I just have some SCHOOL to skip or some other hunk of bullshit that PRINCESS would like to through in my face." I saluted the group. "Sianara." Turning on my foot, I practically ran out of the gym with water in my eyes. Just before I made it in the hallway, I heard someone running after me and Lila's voice piercing through the air.

"Rhonda, that so mean. Not even Helga should be treated like that. I'm just certain you hurt her feelings just ever so badly."

"Not even, huh?" I mumbled to myself as I faced the brick wall staring at me in the hallway. "I'm just the second pick Pataki. Not like it MATTERS. Soon I'll be off for School of the Art Institute of Chicago. And while I'll be far away from you my prince," I didn't need the locket anymore to picture his sweet and caring face, "maybe it's for the best. The best to forget Hillwood. The best to forget y-"

"Helga,"

"-ou?"

"The School of the Art Institute of Chicago, huh?" he smiled and looked at me almost knowingly.

"Oh yea? And what's it to YOU, bucko? I'm sure you're going off in some other direction just as far as I'm going."

I felt my body tense in hopes that he would reply otherwise, while nonchalantly wiping away the tears that had overflowed onto my cheeks.

"Yea, I am."

I looked at him flabbergasted as he decided to explain.

"Look, I didn't want to have to tell everyone this way. I haven't even told GERALD yet and it just seems...wrong to not have him be the first to know."

"First to know what, Football-head? That you're moving to Guam?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I'm going to Flight School."

My jaw might as well have been on the floor.

"Wh-What?"

"I just, when I was younger and Grandpa would tell me stories about my parents being heroes to the Green Eyed people, I'd have all these dreams about flying with them. I used to think about flying to San Lorenzo and finding them. I guess that sounds really stupid to think that."

"It isn't stupid, Arnold."

He looked up at me almost gratefully and shrugged.

"So I started thinking about flying in general a lot last year. I looked into what it would take to be a pilot and, I kinda started thinking it might be a really cool job to have and that maybe one day-"

"You COULD go to San Lorenzo and find them. Find the Green Eyed People."

He nodded a few times and looked down at his feet while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Arnold had told us all what happened to his parents, or rather what he knew of them, in the sixth grade. We were supposed to do some family tree thing and Harold, being the typical asshole he is, started picking on Arnold for having his grandparents on his family tree. The next day, he walked in with a little book in tow and told us a majority of the story; the green eyes, the disease, his parents. Suddenly the whole thing made sense and ever since, nobody said another word.

Nobody EVER brought up his parents.

Not even Arnold.

"You don't think it's stupid, do you Helga?" he bore deep into my eyes and I shook my head with a serious expression.

"No dream is stupid, Arnold." _Believe me..._

"I think an arts school is great for you, Helga." He said, clearly trying to get the subject back on me. "You've always been really good in that department."

"Yea, I guess so. I'm not _Ol_ga but-"

"But nothing. You aren't Olga and I think it's wrong to compare you to her all the time. What Rhonda said was really rude."

"It's RHONDA. I expect no less."

He sighed and continued with where he had left off.

"What were you planning on doing in Chicago?"

"Why do YOU care?"  
>"Because I just do."<p>

This caught me off guard. I could feel my legs begin to go weak and I had to catch myself for a moment at the realization that after all these years of me torturing him for no apparent reason, Arnold Shortman still cared about me.

"I-I-I..."

"Helga, after knowing each other for all these years, are we still at the stuttering stage?"

"M-maybe Arnoldo, what's it to ya?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, Helga. We'd better just get back inside. I'm sure they're waiting for us to talk."

I watched him as he turned to head back to our little circle and I clenched my fists tight at my sides while closing my eyes to say, "Writing."

"Hmm?"

"Writing. I'm going for writing. I want to write novels and...and p-poems."

He smiled and offered his hand.

"I think that's a great goal, Helga."

Looking at his hand I considered taking it and felt my fingers twitch in the slightest at the want to do so, but as usual, I stopped them from any such movement.

"What do you think you're DOING, Arnold? Just because we had this little pow wow out here doesn't mean you can hold my HAND while we walk into the gym. Where do you think we are, Preschool?"

Laughing he dropped his hand and walked with me back to our circle.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

The moment we sat down, I caught Rhonda staring at Arnold and me and I shot her a look.

"Don't get any ideas, Princess."

"No comment." she said and turned her nose up in the air to avoid any further contact with me.

Not like I could care any less.

"Thank you for rejoining us, Helga. I'm sure Rhonda is very sorry."

"Whatever." I muttered and I saw Arnold smile out of the corner of my eye.

_That smile..._

"Now Helga, I can understand if you don't want to talk about where it is that you are going. After you left our little group, Curly expressed his desire to either become a zookeeper or a professional dancer on the New York Ballet. What do you think of that?"

"That I'm sure he'd be a terrible zookeeper." I smirked and winked at him once. He knew very well that if he WERE to be a zooKEEPER, he wouldn't be KEEPING any zoo animals. He seemed to fit more as an animal himself in Disney's Safari in Florida.

"Helga!"  
>"I'm kidding, Mrs. F! He knows I'm kidding! Criminy..."<p>

"Now, I'll ask again. Would you like to share your future plans, Helga?"

I looked over to Phoebe who sent back an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. My eyes shifted over to Arnold who was smiling as usual and giving a polite nod. I sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to School of the Art Institute of Chicago for writing."

"Wow, Helga. That's pretty ambitious. And you were accepted?"

"Why does that seem so hard to believe, teach? Yes I was accepted. I want to be a novelist or write poetry. Satisfied? Those are my plans."

I leaned back against my seat and crossed my arms while making a face at Rhonda who was still sitting with a challenging look on her face.

"And how is it that you are able to afford that, Helga? I mean, it isn't like your family can afford it, can they?"

"Rhonda. My dad OWNS Big Bob's beepers. We aren't as rich as God or YOU, but my parents can send me off to college with the best of them. They sent Olga to Harvard."

"But didn't Olga have _tons_ of scholarships?"

"Girls-" Mrs. F tried to wiggle in.

"So Miss Perfect had scholarships. Big whoop. I have them too, Princess so don't get your thong too high up-"

"GIRLS! That is enOUGH! Miss Lloyd, you are going over to Ms. Burban's group immediately and I DON'T want to hear another word about it."

"Fine." she stood up, brushed off her mini skirt and strutted over to the group on the opposite side of the gym. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

I watched as Mrs. Forgelson tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. After she opened her eyes, she smiled and looked to me.

"Helga, I think that your plans sound like a great idea. I know you are capable of it." She twisted minimally in her seat with her legs crossed to look over at Arnold who had clearly been waiting for his turn. "Arnold? How about you? Where are you off to?"

I knew what everyone expected. Hell, ARNOLD knew what everyone was expecting his answer to be.

"I um, I'm planning on uh, going to the uh, the uh," he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat awkwardly. "I'm going to flight school." everyone looked at him as if he had just spoken in tongues. "In Daytona Beach, Florida. I-I got accepted a while back."

I couldn't help but drift my attention to Gerald who started to look like he was getting sick. His eyes almost looked cloudy and Phoebe had started to pat his knee and ask him quietly if he were okay. He nodded almost absentmindedly and Arnold looked to him apologetically as if wishing the words hadn't come out of his mouth.

"W-wow, Arnold. What made you choose to do that? That's a very... big choice."

"I know it is. I just, ever since I can remember I wanted to be flying I guess. So it seemed natural to me to want to learn how to fly." He exchanged a look with Gerald and he seemed to understand the subtext that lay inbetween Arnold's explanation.

"Well, I'm very proud of you."

"It might be nice to see things other than Hillwood, too. But," he looked over at Gerald and swallowed, "it'll be hard to leave everyone here. I'll miss everyone." He fluttered his eyes over to look at me and then down to his hands that rested in his lap. "A lot."

I could feel Phoebe's gaze at me. I could feel that she wanted to reach out to me and comfort me even though I had planned on this all along. I knew that I'D be leaving Arnold for Chicago, but being as naïve as I was, I had always just expected that he'd be here in Hillwood when I came back. I never expected him to run off to another state as well, learn how to fly, go to San Lorenzo and fall in love with a beautiful Green Eyed girl and live happily ever after without me.

Okay, so maybe the last part was a stretch, but the basic point was I wouldn't seem him again. At least not for a long time.

I smiled as best as I could at Phoebe and looked over to the clock.

"Well, it looks like the bell is going to ring any minute now. I hope you all have a great spring break and BE RESPONSIBLE. That means no drinking, no irresponsible parties," she was eyeing Sid who was smirking to himself, "and no drugs. They screw up your lives."

"And you know this from experience?"

"Sid, don't test me. I mean it." The bell rang and Mrs. Forgelson called out to everyone as they crowded the only door for a week of complete freedom. "See you all in a week! Any questions you may think of over the week, stop into my office!"

I remained seated as Phoebe scooted over to sit beside me and watch me with sad eyes. All I could do was stare up at the window in the gym and see the puffy white clouds float by.

_So bright. How lucky they are to soon take my angel away from me to the sky. Stupid little clouds..._

Mrs. F walked over to pat Arnold on the back and tell him something I didn't catch. I didn't WANT to catch it. I felt Phoebe touch my shoulder hesitantly.

"Helga I know it must hurt now, but I'm sure with time...Ice Cream will cease to be-"

"Pheebs, you can cut it with the nicknames. It isn't like there is use in hiding it anymore." I stood up and Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she watched me make my way to Arnold and Gerald who hadn't been saying much to each other.

"Arnoldo. We need to chat."

"Can you wait a minute, Helga? I have to talk to Gerald really quick."

My expression softened when the look on his face made it all sink in. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for them. Phoebe and I were both going to Illinois. Although she was going to a different school, we would still be close enough to see each other every now and then. From what I had heard, Gerald was only going to a few hours away from Hillwood, and Hillwood is a long ways away from Daytona Beach, Florida.

"Uh, sure Football-head." I started with a nasty tone and soon softened that as well. "I'll just be in the hall."

* * *

><p>"Helga, are you sure this is a wise decision? The school year isn't exactly over. Maybe it would be a better idea to wait until graduation to confess it all to him."<p>

"Pheebs, I confessed it all before. Why not again?"

"Because he didn't think you were serious the first time."

"Oh c'mon Phoebe! We BOTH know that's a crock full of sh-"

"Regardless. I just think that it would be smart to wait."

"Thanks. Duly noted."

She reached down to sling her messenger bag over her shoulder as she saw Gerald and Arnold approach.

"I guess I'll see you later, Helga. I hope it all goes over well."

"Thanks, Phoebe." I shot her a smile as she took Gerald's hand and they softly talked amongst themselves while exiting the school for Gerald's car. I looked to Arnold as he stood expectantly in front of me. "Listen Arnold I just want to say that-"

"Do you think I handled that well? I mean, the whole 'I'm going off to another state' thing? I hope that Gerald isn't too mad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Arnold, but I have to tell you that-"

"I mean I can understand why he _would_ be mad. I mean, I am leaving him after I told him I'd be staying in Hillwood but that was a year and a half ago."

"I know, I know and things change but Arnold-"

He rubbed the back of his neck, deep in thought.

"I just feel like I'm abandoning everyone and I would never want anyone to feel like I let them down. It isn't like it was an easy decision. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Arnold I-"

"-I'm really scared."

I stared at him, searching his eyes for some kind of hint as to what to do next.

_Maybe it would be too much to tell him just now. He seems overwhelmed the way he's scrunching his cute little eyebrows together...Focus Helga! You...You have to tell him though. Maybe it'll change his mind. Criminy already, TELL HIM!_

"I'm sorry, Helga. What did you want to say?"

"I-I..." I took a deep breath. _Gently..._ "Arnold, I just want to tell you that..."

He was looking deep into my eyes.

"I... It meant a lot to me today that you came after me in the Hallway after Rhonda was being such a jerk."

He looked at me surprised for a moment.

"Oh. Well, it's no problem, Helga. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Rhonda can be really mean sometimes."

"Yea..." I looked down at my feet feeling like some sort of failure. "And I'm really... j-jealous that you get to do something so cool. You'll get to experience the world like... like I'm sure you always wanted to and I'm sure like..." I paused for a moment. "like your parents got to. Or are... I mean, that sounded dumb, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Helga." His face was covered with a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Arnold." _Really, don't..._

"That all?"

"Y-yea."

"I'll probably see you during spring break I'm sure. Gerald was talking about a mini-tournament in Gerald Field for old time's sake. I'll see you around, Helga."

I couldn't get my mouth to form proper words. The moment he left, I felt my body crumble against the wall and slide to the cold floor.

"Gone... You're leaving..." I took a sharp breath. "Going high up above the clouds and seeing the world... without me." I closed my eyes and imagined him flying in a bright blue sky with such a smile I'd never seen grace his lips prior. "He'd be happy... You'll be so happy my perfect angel as you fly amongst the clouds."

I sat up and opened my eyes while pushing myself up to stand, leave the school and walk home.

"I only wish you'd take me with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think? I know it kind of ends sad, sorry. but besides that i hope you liked it :) <em>**

**_Keep checking for the final few chapters of "Arnold Management with Dr. Bliss" and i'll see you all soon! xoxoxoxo  
><em>**


End file.
